Rampancy Steam
"HA! THAT IS NOT FUNNY, ROBECCA!!!!!!!!" Rampancy talking to Robecca while killing each other for the Heaven Crystals, in episode 28 - The Final Score II Pt. 2. Rampancy Steam is a twin sister of Robecca Steam, but the opposite side of Robecca, Rampancy was a good Ghoul and controled and had her original name as Pureancy, but after she heard of her father talking to Robecca about her being so special than Rampancy. Rampancy became so upset and mad, becoming a craziest Steam Bot against the purpose she was given by her dad. Of course Robecca fouth Rampancy and defeated her in fair combat, as for Rampancy, she was Exlied by being burried and sealed. And never be released until she is in good condition, but of course she will never be because of her dad's words to Robecca. But still Robecca felt bad as she fouth her twin sister, and exling her as she knows Rampancy will fight her again and destroy her... A century has passed, yet Robecca forgot about Rampancy's Exlied Site, which is called The Ruins of Robinarius, In the Catacombs of Monster High. By releasing her, Rampancy got more dangerous and deadlier than before, now their battling each other again... Who Will Win this fight, again? Rampancy's real purpose was to be a healer and a fixer from diseases to mental illnes, and Repairment to Anti-Hacking... Which means From physical to technology, but after the incedent from her dad, she began to break her true peaceful purpose to a new one... And that is destroying everything who opposes her, and rule over earth as her being queen of earth and her Slaves, but still it came into a fail because of Robecca's faith. As the results, Rampancy's record of her crime was a gorlish war called, "The Robotic Nightmare Wars", the war made a horrible tragic seneraio. As Rampancy caused %67 of Inocient Robotical deaths, and %41 of robot and human troop deaths, and %83 of Inocient Human deaths, even from Adults to children, which is after her defeated role, she was Exlied for good. Even Robecca remembers that time of everyone she meet where dying horrificly from Rampancy's War, as Rampancy liked that on Robecca's feelings to become like her... Special Abilities! Rampancy's abilities are defence, encounter, and speed attacks. Defence: Rampancy is weak if she get's hit, but she was learned to block quickiest than her twin sister. Rampancy can block a Special attack also, she can even time every attacks right. Encounter: Rampancy can quick dodge and strafe at the same time, making herself not to get hit. she can even block and hit her oppoments, by timing it right she can peform a encounter attack to anyone who tries to hit her. Speed: Rampancy can hit and run as fast as anyone, she can also not get tired from fighting. Special Ki Powers! Rampancy may be weak but fast, but the truth of her Power Level is 51,987 just like Zero and Robecca. If she gets mad her power level goes up to 73,459, the curret powers that Rampancy has are in the Bottom. Ki Attacks! Chaozìrán èmó zhi ji - Paranormal Demon Strike. Jingshén èmó fù shen - Spiritual Demonic Possession. Duo yaogui jiàn - Multi Demon Ghost Sword. Èmó màn shenghuó shíjian - Demonic Slow Life Time. Siwáng èmó mábì de - Demonic Paralyze of Death. Èmó denglízi jù - Demon Plasma Saw. Shanguang dàn huojù - Flashbang Flare. Hòudài èmó bàozhà - Descendant Demon Blast. Hòudài èmó zhàdàn - Descendant Demon Bomb. Ki Defence! Dìyù Bān De Shùn Yí - Hellish Teleport. Èmó de qiángdù zhi nù - Demon Power Rage. More Info Coming Soon... Gallery 20130204_211405.jpg|Doll of Rampancy Steam! 20130204_211915.jpg|Kneel before Me!!!! 20130204_212232.jpg|Worship ME!!!! 20130204_212518.jpg|Robecca's Darkest Fear... 20130204_212945.jpg|Rampancy trying to kill Robecca... Category:Robot Category:Females Category:Original Characters